Into The Pictures
by Red 921
Summary: ObiWan has been alone for too long. The movies become reality for one girl who plans to stop that.only plausible way i could get into Star WarsChapter 6WOW SIX! is up! and i even got the lines straight from the movie.. enjoy! PLEASE R&R! obvious mary sue
1. I wanna be a movie star!

Into the Pictures 

Red 921 

Rated PG 

Summary: Obi-Wan has been alone for too long. The movies become reality for one girl who plans to stop that. 

SPOLIERS: the end of AOTC!!! If you haven't seen the movie and don't wanna know don't read this yet. 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MORE THAN MANY, MANY DOLLARS IN STAR WARS MERCHANDISE please Mr. Lucas don't sue me or I'll have to sell it all to pay for the lawsuit!!

Feed back: I must know if I am to continue... for all my work would wither and die if not appreciated. (gags)  
  
  


Laura flinched again as Obi-Wan was slashed by Dooku's lightsaber. In total shock, she watched as he raised it above his head to bring it down one final time in a deathblow, only to have Anakin jump forward to stop the blade with his own. 

"That's brave of you, boy - but foolish. I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson."

"I'm a slow learner." Anakin replied snidely. Laura watched nervously as Obi-Wan used the force to pull his dropped lightsaber to his hand. Possibilities whizzed through Laura's mind in the split second it remained in Obi-Wan's hand. /What is he doing? He can't fight like that! Wait ANI! /

"Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted to his padawan as he threw the saber to him. Anakin grabbed the saber from the air and continued the battle. The camera spared a pained Obi-Wan one last glance before focusing on the battle at hand. 

Laura sat on the edge of her seat, bouncing slightly. Natasha grabbed one shoulder and Ashley the other and both pulled her back into her seat. 

"Laura how many times have you seen the movie?" Natasha asked not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Ten…" Laura said flinching as the fight continued in the dark.

"Then why are you getting so hyped up? The movie is not going to change!" Ashley whispered loudly.

"I can't help it!!" Laura whooped as Yoda entered the scene. The movie played as it always would. Yoda and Dooku fought then Dooku brought the pillar down on Obi-Wan and Anakin. But Laura had left before it fell. Padme' ran in and Obi-Wan helped Anakin up. The Senator ran to the Padawan and another Jedi ran to Obi-Wan. It was a female with short red hair. Natasha and Ashley looked at the chair between them then at each other.

"It's not possible."

"Movies can't change."

* * * * * *

Laura ran to Obi-Wan as fast as she could. "You're hurt." she said as she held his uninjured arm.

"I'll be alright." he said in a cultured voice. Laura almost fainted right there but she knew she was needed. She looked over to see Amidala hugging Anakin. Smiling back at Obi-Wan she helped him over to Yoda who looked lost and upset.

"Left Dooku has, and joined us you have young one. Who are you?" The diminutive master asked.

"I am...Padawan Laura Tharen." Laura answered after a bit of thought. Obi-Wan looked at her carefully. He had never seen her around the temple and he would have remembered her.

"Where do you come from?" he asked.

"I'm from a planet called Earth in the Milky Way solar system." She answered as scientifically as she could.

"Heard of it I have not. Tell us more you will on the way to Coruscant." Yoda instructed.

"Yes master Yoda." Laura said bowing to him. 

* * * * * * 

Ashley watched as Dooku made his report to Sidious. Then the council chambers appeared on the screen. The discussion between Mace Windu, Yoda, and Obi-Wan Kenobi was the same but the new red haired Jedi came to help Obi-Wan out of the room. This footage had not been there the first time she had seen the movie, nor the many times after. This footage should not be here at all. Finally, the ending credits rolled. At least those hadn't changed.

"Damn she did it!!" Ashley exclaimed as they left the theater." She said one day she's be a movie star but I really don't think this is what she meant!!" In the hall Natasha pulled out her saber and proceeded to poke Ashley.

"We are screwed you realize." Natasha said.

"How so?" Ashley parried the lightsaber with her own.

"We have to take Laura home." Slashing downward Natasha picked up a killing point.

"Oh shit. How are we gonna explain this to her mom??" Ashley almost dropped her saber.

* * * * * *

so wha'd ya think? Any good should I scrap it?? I can do more?? Well welll welll!!!!!!!!!!! fine be that way!! 


	2. Working on the set

Into the Pictures

Red_hand

rated pg

summary: Obi-Wan has been alone for too long. the movies become reality for one girl who plans to stop that.

SPOLIERS: the end of AOTC!!! if you haven't seen the movie and don't wanna know don't read this yet.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MORE THAN MANY, MANY DOLLARS IN STAR WARS MERCHANDISE please Mr. Lucas don't sue me or I'll have to sell it all to pay for the law suit!!

Feed back: I must know if I am to continue... for all my work would wither and die if not appreciated.(gags)  
  
  
  


Laura followed Obi-Wan to the conference room in the temple. She was trying so hard not to let herself run away with herself.....or Obi-Wan for that matter. The temple was as huge as it looked in the movie and she was having a hard time dealing with the whole experience.  
  


"You really aren't from around here are you?" Obi-Wan said suddenly, jerking out of her amazement. "You should have been here at the temple but I know I've never seen you."  
  


"I'll explain everything, I promise. Just allow me a bit to get used to this." Laura smoothed her tunics unconscientious. Something must have been wrong with her glasses because now they were blurry and weird. Laura took them off to clean then on the bottom of her tunic only to realize she could see without them perfectly. "What the hell?" Laura said before she could stop herself. Putting her glasses on her head she shut her eyes and wiped them carefully. Then she blinked and held her hands out in front of her.   
  
"What's wrong??"Obi-Wan was at her side, sounding nervous.  
  
"I can see.... but..technically without my glasses," she pointed to them on her head,"I'm blind or rather near to it, but now I can see." she started to laugh and hugged Obi-Wan without thinking. Obi-Wan stood there in shock. Laura quickly let him go. "Oh I'm sorry I umm...I apologize." She said bowing to him  
  
Obi-Wan blushed. "It's okay. I can see how it would be great to be able to see again. I'm happy to be here for you."  
  
"It's nice to have you here...umm Knight Kenobi. I really want to thank you..."  
  
"NO, I should be thanking you. You were there to help me out." Obi-Wan smiled, almost blushed.  
  
"Any other Jedi would have done the same." Laura shrugged as she tried not to blush all the more.  
  
"But you said you aren't truly a Jedi."  
  
"Well in all senses of the term I guess I guess I'm not but I know enough about them to...where's Anakin?" Laura asked suddenly.  
  
"He's taking Senator Amidala home to Naboo. Why?" Obi-Wan looked at her confused.  
  
"Oh dear.....I need to speak with Yoda immediately. Where is he?" Laura was feeling more and more agitated.  
"His in a meeting with the rest of the council." Obi-Wan said.   
  
"I must speak with him, I just remembered something important." Laura said urging Obi-Wan faster. She found herself getting a rather fast tour of the Jedi Temple. The council chambers were closer than Laura had expected them to be. Obi-Wan quietly spoke to another Jedi at the doors, who hurried inside and was followed out by Master Yoda.  


"Important things you wish to tell me, Padawan Tharen?" He asked, his voice a mixture of humor and uncertainty.   
  
"Master I wish to speak with you in privet about...... event......" Laura searched for a word that would not cause alarm but came up empty, "of the future." She finished seriously.  
  
"Very well. Speak we will. Allow Master Obi-Wan to listen will you?" the idea gave Laura pause. Should Obi-Wan know about his future? Can the future truly be changed?   


"For the time being, yes I wish master Kenobi to join us but some of the subject mater may need to be withheld from him.   


"Very well, to smaller room we will go." Yoda quickly lead the way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tasha quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hello Mrs. Tharen? Hi this is Natasha. Laura wanted to know if we could stay and go to another movie, would that be okay?"  
Laura's mother seemed comfused, "Where is Laura now?"   


"Oh she's in the bathroom and asked me to call you quickly because the next movie is starting now." Natasha explained quickly.  


"Okay well just have her home before midnight okay?" Laura's mother was taking this better than Tasha could have hoped.  
  
"Sure no problem! Bye." Natasha hung up fast then looked back at Ashley, "We are dead."

*****

okay if you still are interested in the exploites of ME tell me please!!! I must know if this is any good!!


	3. Hit the Rewind Button

Into the Pictures 

Red_hand 

Rated PG

Summary: Obi-Wan has been alone for too long. The movies become reality for one girl who plans to stop that. 

SPOLIERS: the end of AOTC!!! if you haven't seen the movie and don't wanna know don't read this yet. 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MORE THAN MANY, MANY DOLLARS IN STAR WARS MERCHANDISE please Mr. Lucas don't sue me or I'll have to sell it all to pay for the law suit!!

Feed back: I must know if I am to continue... for all my work would wither and die if not appreciated.(gags)   
* * * * * *

Laura followed Master Yoda quietly; needing the time, it was taking to get to the room, to organize her thoughts. With the information she had on the Jedi alone, she could alter the entire future of this galaxy. But was that what she really wanted to do? She knew how much pain and suffering Obi-Wan had gone through and still had to face, did she want to let him face it? And what about Alderaan? The destruction of an entire planet could be avoided if she said the correct things. 

All too quickly, they arrived at the door. Once inside, Laura saw that it was a meditation chamber, similar to the one Mace goes to when looking for Master Yoda. The three entered and sat around a small table in the center of the room. Laura knew both Obi-Wan and Yoda were waiting for her to say something. Laura started the only way she knew how:

"Master Yoda, I know what happened." 

The green master looked more than a little confused by her words. "Explain you shall continue to." 

"I know that ten years ago Qui-Gon Jinn brought Anakin Skywalker to the Jedi Temple and said he would train him, even though he already had an apprentice." Laura silently apologized when she saw Obi-Wan flinch at the memory of that day.

"Many people know about that day," he said quickly. 

"Yes, but who knows that after it you and he talked out on the balcony and you told him not to defy the council, not again. It was sunset and he put his hand on your shoulder. Master Yoda, when you conferred the level of Jedi Knight on Obi-Wan you were pacing in one of the rooms in the Theed palace. Qui-Gon was kidnapped by a deranged scientist named Jenn Arbor who used him to try to discover how midiclorians work. I know more about you than I think you know about yourself. Qui-Gon's master was Count Dooku and he came to you, Obi-Wan when you were being held and asked you to join him, saying how he wished Qui-Gon was here. You, of course, insisted Qui-Gon would never join him." she watched the shock register on their faces, telling her she was correct. 

"This could mean many things", Obi-Wan said quickly. The look on his face explained everything. He didn't want to believe that someone could know this much about private things. Laura could totally understand, there were many things about her life no one knew, and if all went well, no one would.

"Troubling this is for one so young to know so much about things she has never seen," Master Yoda quickly broke the uncomfortable quiet that had grown while they had digested what Laura had said. She looked to the man sitting next to her. His eyes once held a look and contentment when they turned upon her but now she could only see confusion and fear. Taking a deep breath, she got up from where she sat. 

"Master Yoda….." she stopped, "Obi-Wan, I don't think you are going to want to hear what I have to share next." She watched him for any signs of distress. In that moment, Laura realized how ironic it was that she, a girl all of 17, was trying to protect a man of 35 years. Obi-Wan was watching her again, with eyes that had nothing to share.

"No, I want to know. Since you asked me to be here to begin with, I don't think it's fair to then ask me to leave again" he was trying to make light the situation.

Laura sighed, not wanting him to see all that she knew. Quietly, she moved between Yoda and Obi-Wan and knelt down. With what little control she had, she drew both Obi-Wan and Yoda into her mind and replayed the entire Star Wars history as she knew it, starting with the Jedi Apprentice series and going to the New Jedi Order, leaving out as little as she could. She could feel the shock from discovering Palpatine was the Sith master and the horror from the destruction of the Jedi Temple and the planet Alderaan. When she completed her history of the Star Wars universe, Laura opened her eyes to find herself standing behind Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker in the lift that was taking them to Senator Amidala's apartment.

* * * * * 

Natasha looked at Ashley and pondered out loud. "Okay, we say Laura go into the movie… right?" 

"Right," Ashley answered. 

"So, it would be logical to assume that if we watch the movie again she should come back out right?" 

"Right." 

"Then, we need two more tickets…" Natasha said walking back to the counter, "Two for Episode 2 please." 

* * * * * *

Okay this is chap 3. I wanna know that you all think so please tell me and I'll keep going.. in fact I'll keep going even if you don't like it!


	4. Lights! Camera! ACTION!

Into the Pictures 

Red 921 

Rated PG 

Summary: Obi-Wan has been alone for too long. The movies become reality for one girl who plans to stop that. 

SPOLIERS: the end of AOTC!!! If you haven't seen the movie and don't wanna know don't read this yet. 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MORE THAN MANY, MANY DOLLARS IN STAR WARS MERCHANDISE please Mr. Lucas don't sue me or I'll have to sell it all to pay for the lawsuit!!

Feed back: I must know if I am to continue... for all my work would wither and die if not appreciated. (gags) 

* * * * * * 

As Laura watched, it all played out as she remembered. 

"You seem a little on edge Anakin," Master Kenobi commented. 

"Not at all," quickly came from the padawan. 

"I haven't felt you this tense since-" there was a slight pause in the train of thought. 

"You fell into that nest of gundarks!" Laura finished quickly, excited and unable to believe this was happening. Kenobi turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yes, you must have read the report." There was no recognition as to her true identity, she was just another Jedi padawan. Laura quickly pulled on the force to calm herself at the smile.

"I did." 

"Then you'd know that it was Obi-Wan who fell into that nightmare and I rescued him. Remember master?" Anakin explained swiftly.

"Oh yes," he giggled. Laura almost fainted at the sound. "You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath," Kenobi calmly instructed.

Anakin lowered his voice and glanced back at Laura, who looked out the glass walls, "Master, I haven't seen her in ten years." 

"She's not a Queen anymore Anakin," Kenobi reasoned softly. 

"That's not why I'm nervous," Anakin countered. 

As the doors opened, Laura saw the lumbering gungan senator walk to the lift. As Kenobi walked out she watched as the gungan attacked.

"Obi? OBI!! Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa," Jar Jar cried as he tried to hug the Jedi Master. Kenobi smoothly took his webbed hand and shook it.

"It's good to see you too, Jar Jar." Kenobi said as the gungan saw the other man walk out of the lift. 

"Ani? Lil Ani?! Yousa so biggen." The padawan was enveloped in a hug. "Shesa expecting yousa." 

"Jar Jar, this is Padawan Laura Tharen, she will be assisting us," Kenobi said calmly in explanation to this new comers presence. "Padawan Tharen, this is Senator Binks, representative for the Gungans of Naboo."

Laura bowed to the gungan, "It is a pleasure to meet you senator." Jar Jar quickly grabbed her hand and shook it with vigor only a gungan could have before she could stop him.

"Meesa so happy to be meetin yousa!" he said happily. Letting go of Laura's hand, Jar Jar led the way into the main room and announced "Mesa here. Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven." Senator Padmè Amidala stood before them with her handmaiden Dormè and Captain Typho. Kenobi stepped forward and bowed to the senator, Laura followed his lead, bowing slightly deeper as a person of her station would do. Laura did not overlook the fact that, just like the movie, Anakin did not bow to the Senator but instead stood there staring at her like an idiot.

Obi-Wan stepped forward, "It is a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady." Padmé moved to him and took his hand in hers. 

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi.  I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary," she informed him.

"I'm sure the Jedi Council have their reasons," Kenobi smiled. Padmé moved to Anakin, looking at him in disbelief. 

"Annie? My goodness, you've grown." In person, Padmé gave a much kinder feeling than what Laura had seen in the movie.  Laura carefully felt Padmé through the force, using the techniques she had created for herself on Earth. The light that shone from her was almost as brilliant as the force presence of Kenobi.  Anakin and Padmé looked at each other for a long moment.

Finally Anakin spoke, "So have you… grown more beautiful, I mean… and much shorter… for a Senator, I mean." Laura inwardly shuddered at the lack of grace in Anakin's attempted pick up line. Luckily, she was in time to see Kenobi glare at Anakin, while Padmé only laughed. 

"Oh Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." Laura was dangerously close to losing her control as Padmé spoke that line.  She was able to see first hand as Anakin had his lightsaber taken from him and used to cut him down at the knees. It was a true joy to see that.  Laura was also glad that she was able to feel Kenobi's amusement at the slight discomfort his padawan had brought on himself.

* * * * * *

Natasha sat sullenly in her seat.  "Look, Ashley, I know we have to see if we can get Laura out but couldn't we have gotten some popcorn or something? I'm hungry!"

"Quiet… I can't believe she did it… She's actually in the movie. She almost blew it thought with the gundark thing." Ashley sat on the edge of her seat still not able to believe one of her best friends was in Star Wars.  

"You know, I wonder how much Laura's gonna try and mess up in there… I mean it's not like she can change the story, they've already been written," Natasha looked at Ashley, hoping for an answer.

"We can only wait and see, you know how messed up she is. For all we know she might try to rewrite the entire future of Star Wars as we know it."

* * * * * *

this is gonna probably be my fastest post ever so please be kind I have school and games and plays I have to help with. But I will keep writing this if you people really do like it. I mean it rip it apart if you don't, but do it critically. Thanks

R921


	5. Don't adjust your set

Into the Pictures  
Red 921  
Rated PG  
Summary: Obi-Wan has been alone for too long. The movies become reality for one girl who plans to stop that.  
SPOLIERS: the end of AOTC!!! If you haven't seen the movie and don't wanna know don't read this yet.  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MORE THAN MANY, MANY DOLLARS IN STAR WARS MERCHANDISE please Mr. Lucas don't sue me or I'll have to sell it all to pay for the lawsuit!!  
Feed back: I must know if I am to continue... for all my work would wither and die if not appreciated. (gags)  
  
X X X X X X  
  
"Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you," Kenobi said calmly.  
  
"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit," Typho said giving the Senator a meaningful look.  
  
"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." Padmé looked as if she had needed to explain this several times to her head of security.  
  
Kenobi looked grim, "We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation." Laura held her breath waiting for the next person to speak.  
  
"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you," Anakin said in the true fools-rush-in attitude. Laura watched as the cohesion between master and apprentice quickly fell apart.  
  
"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner," Kenobi said firmly.  
  
"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course," Anakin countered arrogantly.  
  
"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead." Kenobi tried to bring his protégé under reign, but was taken aback by the blunt "Why?" that was uttered in challenge.  
  
"What??!!" Kenobi was flabbergasted.  
  
"Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." Anakin tried to cover the complete lack of respect he had shown his master by trying to create a question.  
  
"The council is very good at telling people what needs to be done. If investigation had been part of our mandate we would have known it," Laura quietly interjected. The room when silent as if everyone had forgotten she was there.  
  
"You are quite correct, Padawan Tharen," Kenobi gave Laura a small smile of gratitude. Laura expected Kenobi would know where that fight would have gone.  
  
"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire."  
  
Standing, Padmé waited as the Jedi to bow then turned and disappeared into her room, sweeping up her handmaid with her. Captain Typho waited until Padmé was in her room to turn to the Jedi, "Well, I know I feel better having you here. I'll have an officer stationed on every floor and I'll be at the control center downstairs."  
  
Anakin moved to the Gungan, Laura slowly walked to where they were and heard familiar words from Jar Jar, "Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani."  
  
The padawan seemed less than pleased with the events, "She hardly even recognized me, Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since we parted... and she's forgotten me completely."  
  
Jar Jar shook his head, "Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in longo time."  
  
"Anakin, just think how happy she looked when she saw you again. Don't be such a downer. She was glad to see you again," Laura said kindly. Anakin looked at her oddly for a second then nodded.  
  
"Don't center on the negative, padawan. Be mindful of your thoughts," Kenobi said firmly, then leaning close to Anakin "She was pleased to see us. Now, let's check the security."  
  
"Master Kenobi." Laura said quickly, before anyone could run off.  
  
"Yes?" He sounded surprised as if he had forgotten she was there.  
  
"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay here and..." Laura paused needing a good reason to stay in the apartment, "meditate. I feel a slight disturbance in the force."  
  
"Very well." Kenobi turned and walked to the elevator to join Anakin, leaving Laura alone... with the Gungan.  
  
X X X X X X  
  
Ashley snickered outloud as Laura dropped serenly to her knees on the floor. "Have you ever seen her that... calm before?" Ashley asked Tasha.  
  
"Never and besides that she's... acting like a Jedi . All dignified and stuff," Tasha replied not taking her eyes off the screen. "Isn't that weird?"  
  
The two sat in amazment as the picture faded out on their friend meditating on the floor with a gungan sitting on the couch watching her intently.


	6. not a chapter! just info

OKAY…. Here is the deal… I don't have internet at home yet.. and we just moved into the apartment so it will be a bit before I am able to up date… but I am GOING TO!

So bare with me and well have lots of fun!

red


	7. The plot thickens!

Into the Pictures  
Red 921  
Rated PG  
Summary: Obi-Wan has been alone for too long. The movies become reality for one girl who plans to stop that.  
SPOLIERS: the end of AOTC! If you haven't seen the movie and don't wanna know don't read this yet.  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MORE THAN MANY, MANY DOLLARS IN STAR WARS MERCHANDISE please Mr. Lucas don't sue me or I'll have to sell it all to pay for the lawsuit!  
Feed back: I must know if I am to continue... for all my work would wither and die if not appreciated. (gags)

Wow people are still reading this piece of shit… well since you all seem to like it soooo much… I guess ill try and keep going… I am working full time and am going to be in 4 different rpg's but I will try for you my dear readers… so here we go again!

XXXXXX

Anakin stands in the middle of the living room with his eyes closed, his hands folded and a serene look on his face. Suddenly his eyes pop open and he turns to see Obi-Wan walk through the door. Laura stand and the two bow in greeting to the master.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?"

Anakin shakes his head slowly, "Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her."

Obi-Wan pulls a palm sized viewer from his utility belt.

"Don't bother she covered the cameras. I don't think she like Anakin watching her." Laura tried not to smirk.

"What was she thinking?" While he was a Jedi, even Obi-Wan had his moments of frustration.

"She's programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder." Anakin stated coolly.

"We just need to be careful if you are planning to use her as bait Anakin" Laura said softly, her head bowed.

"It was her idea… Don't' worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me." The pride in Anakin's voice was obvious.

"It's too risky… besides, your senses aren't that attuned, young apprentice," Obi-Wan corrected. Anakin took that moment to attack.

"And yours are?" the smugness reentered Anakin's voice.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment then answered honestly, "Possibly."

Anakin walks slowly to the balcony, his eyes drooping slightly with weariness.

"You look tired" the master murmured.

"I don't sleep well anymore," the reply was short but not harsh.

"Because of your mother?" Obi-Wan's head tipped to the side, his voice calm and supportive. Anakin's head drops slightly but then turns quickly to where Laura stands. He only nods and the conversation stops. The two men give each other meaningful looks and Obi-Wan sighs.

"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order… a commitment not easily broken…. And don't forget, she's a politician. They're not to be trusted."

"Politicians are as skilled as actors, they can tell you one thing an mean another. I would not doubt even Chancellor Palpatine has had to do that once or twice in his career," Laura reasoned from the main room.

"He does not appear to be corrupt," Anakin returned.

"Yes but everything can be true from a certain point of view," Obi-Wan cut in.

"I think he is a good man. My instincts are very positive about…" Anakin broke off. Within the force there was what seemed to Laura to be an alarm going off from Senator Amidala's room

Both padawan's turned to Obi-Wan, "I sense it, too. " And all three headed to the door.


End file.
